


Osa 1: Kohti kuolemattomia maita

by FINFanficWriterTeam



Series: Kuolemattomat maat [1]
Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-08
Updated: 2015-07-08
Packaged: 2018-04-08 08:51:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4298445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FINFanficWriterTeam/pseuds/FINFanficWriterTeam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>29. Syyskuuta vuonna 3021 Kolmatta Aikaa, Harmaista Satamista lähtee haltialaiva kohti Kuolemattomia Maita. Laivan kyydissä on tavallisten haltioiden lisäksi myös kuningas Celeborn ja kuningatar Galadriel, sekä Elrond Viisas ja hänen poikansa. Lisäksi on kolme jotka eivät kuulu haltiasukuun lainkaan: Gandalf, eli Olorin, ainoa istarista, joka pysyi tehtävälleen uskollisena, sekä kaksi maineikasta hobittia, Bilbo Reppuli ja Frodo Reppuli.<br/>Tämä kertoo matkasta, ja siitä, mitä tapahtui laivan saavuttua Kuolemattomille Maille.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Osa 1: Kohti kuolemattomia maita

**Author's Note:**

> Taas yksi kännykällä yöllä kirjoitettu ficci, josta löytyy varmasti yhtälailla asia- kuin kirjoitusvirheitäkin. Olen kuitenkin suunnitellut tätä jo joitain päiviä, eli minulla on jotain ideaa siitä mitä olen tekemässä. En ole kertonut tästä kenellekkään muulle ficcaajalle, vaikka niistä muista suunnitelmista, mitä nyt minulla sellaisia on, olen maininnutkin. Jos löydän tekstistä jotain aivan räikeän virheellistä ja päin puuta olevaa, korjaan sen seuraavaa tämän sarjan ficciä kirjoittaessa. :)
> 
> -Miuku

Laivan lähdettyä satamasta suopeiden tuulien kiidättäminä Frodo katseli kauan laivan perästä, ja vaikka hän olikin onnellinen siitä tiedosta, että pääsisi vihdoin unohtamaan vanhat haavat, hänen silmänsä olivat täynnä kyyneliä. Ikäänkuin viimeisenä hyvästinä hän piteli Galadrielin antamaa, Eärendilin tähden valolla täytettyä lasia niin korkealla kuin hobitti nyt yltää. Jostain kuului hiljaisia askeleita, ja Gandalf tuli Frodon viereen seisomaan, katselemaan itäänpäin, kohti etääntyvää rantaa.

"Kadutko jo päätöstäsi?" Gandalf kysyi hiljaa, ei aivan vakavissaan.

"En, en varsinaisesti. Se tieto vain, että... että en näe heitä enää koskaan, ainakaan Merriä ja Pippiniä... kaipaan heitä jo nyt", Frodo vastasi hiljaa.

Gandalf nauroi. "Niinpä kai kaipaan minäkin. Olivathan he riesa, mutta ei heitä pahalla kukaan muistele."

Lopulta Frodon käsi uupui lasin pitelyyn, ja hän sujautti sen taskuunsa. Pienen tauon jälkeen hän kysyi: "Sinun oikea nimesi ei taida olla Gandalf, vai mitä? Tarkoitan, että Faramir sanoi jotain sellaista... kun minä ja Sam tapasimme hänet ensimmäistä kertaa..."

"Frodo, nimi on todella monimutkainen asia. Läheskään kaikista haltioista, joista olet kuullut kerrottavan, ei käytetä tarinoissa heidän kummankaan vanhempansa antamaa nimeä. Silti sinä pidät sitä nimeä heidän oikeana nimenään, sillä sillä nimellä heidät tunnetaan. Samaan tapaan minut tullaan Keski-Maan taruissa tuntemaan nimellä Gandalf, ja sitä tullaan pitämään minun oikeana nimenäni. Kukaan ei tietäisi, kenestä puhuisit, jos sanoisit nimen jolla minut tunnetaan Lännessä. Niin että Gandalf on yhtälailla oikea nimeni kuin kaikki muutkin nimet, joilla minut on koskaan tunnettu", Gandalf totesi hetken päästä.

Frodo naurahti. "Tämä saa pääni aivan pyörälle. Taidan mennä etsimään itselleni hytin, kuten Bilbo teki jo.

 

Frodon lähdettyä Gandalf seisoi vielä pitkään katsellen etääntyvää rantaa. Hän mietti kaikkea sitä omituista, mitä vuosien aikana oli nähnyt ja kokenut Keski-Maassa. Siitä tuntui olevan niin kauan, kun hän oli viimeksi vaeltanut ilman ruumiin kahleita. Ja niinhän siitä olikin, jopa haltioiden mittapuulla, mutta hänen elämässään se oli siltikin vain pieni, ohikiitävä hetki. 

 

Seuraavana aamuna ranta oli enää vain häipyvä juova, joka päivän mittaan katosi kokonaan. Frodo ja Bilbo viettivät päivän kannella, ihmetellen yhdessä haltialaivaa. Eivät he olleet koskaan kumpikaan edes ihmisten laivaa ennen nähneet, ja laivan tutkimisessa kesti miltei koko päivä. Illalla, ensimmäisten tähtien syttyessä, Eärendilin tähden loistaessa taivaanrannassa kaikkia muita tähtiä kirkkaampana, Frodo istui Galadrielin vierellä lähellä laivan keulaa. Hän veti hiljaa Galadrielin antaman tähtilasin, ja käänteli sitä käsissään. 

"Se on Silmarilin valoa", Galadriel lausui hiljaa."Niin puhdasta kuin kukaan Kolmannella Ajalla syntynyt saa koskaan nähdä taikka pidellä käsissään. Toki se on kaukaista, ja siihen on sekoittunut hiukan muiden, Elberethin tekemien tähtien valoa, mutta sen puhtaampaa Silmarilin valoa et koskaan tule näkemään."

"Valtiatar, kuka tuon on tehnyt? Kenellä on ollut taitoa vangita tähtien valo?" Frodo kysyi.

"Ei se muinoin ollut suurikaan työ, vaikka ihmeellinen toki aina. Ei minun nuoruudessani Siunatussa Valtakunnassa tarvinnut olla suurikaan seppä että valon sai vangittua. Toki yleensä se oli tulenlieskoja, joita vangittiin, tai vain yleistä tähtitaivaan hohtoa. Enkä tiedä onko siellä vieläkään tuota taitoa unohdettu. Keski-Maassa taito kuitenkin kuoli Eregionin hävityksessä, tai viimeistään Viimeisen Liiton säryttyä, en tiedä. Paatsamalan Celebrimbor teki tämän minulle kauan sitten, jo ennen kuin teki Sormukset." Galadriel vastasi. Sitten hän huokasi. "Siitä on niin kauan, niin kovin kauan", hän kuiskasi, ja Frodo näki Galadrielin vaipuneen syvälle kaukaisiin muistoihin.

 

 

Päivät laivalla vakiintuivat vähitellen, ja sulautuivat toinen toisiinsa, kunnes eräänä sateisena yönä Frodo haistoi maan tuoksun, ja kuuli merilintujen äänet, ja jostakin kaukaa kuului laulua. Auringon noustessa edessäpäin näkyi kaunis, vehreä ranta. Frodon ihmeeksi Galadriel liittyi kaukaiseen lauluun, haparoiden kauan käyttämättä olleita sanoja, mutta laulaen lujalla ja kirkkaalla äänellä, joka kuului kauas vetten poikki. Ja iltapäivällä laivaa vastaanottamaan kiisi kepeitä, kauniita laivoja, jotka parveilivat kaukaa Keski-Maasta tulleen laivan ympärillä, ja saattelivat sitä turvallisia reittejä pitkin kohti rannikkoa. Illalla, auringon painuessa hitaasti taivaanrannan taa, laiva vihdoin saapui laituriin. Kun kaikki olivat tulleet laivasta ulos, haltiat alkoivat saatella heitä jonnekin. Gandalf, joka näytti nyt paljon voimakkaammalta olennolta, ja vähemmän ruumiiseensa sidotulta, sanoi hiljaa Bilbolle ja Frodolle: "Valtiaani tahtoo tavata minut, ja ilmeisesti täällä on muitakin, joiden kanssa hän tahtoisi keskustella. Tulkaa, kaikki haltiat eivät välttämättä osaa ajatella että pienillä hobitinjaloilla kulkevien on vaikeampi pysyä mukana."

**Author's Note:**

> Tässä oli ensimmäinen osa. Myönnän, että kenties hiukan teen tätä välillä tyhmästi, mutta enpä mä mikään Tolkienin veronen yritäkkää olla. En esimerkiksi tiedä jaksaisiko Manwë oikeasti kiinnostua hobiteista niin, että tahtoisi heidät tavata, vaikka ei se kyllä mahdotontakaan ole.


End file.
